Jeremike :D
by SexyImagination123
Summary: Jeremy gets a shock in the bathroom and has a problem at home. Jeremy and Mike share an intimate moment and then tragedy strikes. Jeremy finds something spectacular to distract him from the tragedy. (Contains a little smut).
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own FNAF, it belongs to Scott Cawthon._**

_**Warnings: Jeremy gets a shock in the bathroom and has a problem at home.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Thank fuck, I'd survived another night. I was still shaking though, sitting in my chair and holding the monitor. My alarm was sounding for 6am, but I was still frozen stiff in the chair. I let out a shaky breathe as I stood up on my unstable legs, in my anxiety was bad before this shitty job, it was so much worse now. I walked to the door and opened it, I peeked my head round to see if they were still there, if they were still after me. They weren't. I waited for my breathing to calm down before I walked through the door. My bladder was full, seen as I drank a huge bottle over coke before me shift, and couldn't pee for 6 hours.  
I paced through the male-staff toilets, and rushed to the urinal to relieve myself. I fumbled with my pants and pulled them down to my thighs, releasing the tension and relaxing for the first time in over 6 hours. I pulled my trousers back up when I finished, and walked calmly to the sinks, squirting my hands with soap. I heard the door open and had a tiny heart attack, spinning round to confirm my fear of the animatronics coming back, but it wasn't them. Another man walked in and frowned at me.  
"Are you ok, man? Didn't mean to scare you," he asked.  
"It...it's ok," I stuttered, trying to calm down. "I'm just j...jumpy."  
"Ok man," he smiled. "I haven't met you yet, I'm Mike."  
He held out his hand and I timidly shook it, his palm was warm and soft, but his handshake was surprisingly firm, and set my heart beating rapidly again. He looked at me expectantly, and I quickly realised I'd been too busy looking into his beautiful blue eyes to tell him my name. My heart pounded harder and I blushed, pulling my hand away from his.  
"I'm J...Jeremy," I blushed. "Nice to meet you."  
"Yeah, why do you keep doing that? The stuttering I mean, I don't scare you, do I?"  
"No, I d...don't know why, I j...just do," I frowned.  
"Nightshift right?" He guessed.  
I looked up at him and asked how he knew. He smiled and said he was the same when he had the job, constantly looking over his shoulder, but he never got scared at someone coming in the bathroom. I stuttered about my anxiety and he frowned, asking why I had the job in the first place then. I looked down and thought, I needed it. My mother was terribly sick, and without her steady income, there was no food or electricity, which wasn't good for her. I had to get a job, and this was the only one available, so I put up with it.  
"I need it," I frowned. "That's all y...you need to kn...know."  
He nodded and moved towards the urinal, and after the way I seemed to react to his good-looking face, I didn't want to know how I'd react to him without his pants on. I left in a hurry and leaned against the nearest wall, to cool my cheeks and calm my beating heart. I'd never reacted that way towards anyone, I don't even know why I reacted that way towards him, I mean he's gorgeous and very well built, but I don't even know him, he's a complete stranger. I kicked off the wall and headed for the exit, not wanting him to walk out and see me just standing there.

I walked home, and when I got there my mum wasn't that much better. I made her some vegetable soup with ingredients I bought the day before, and she only ate before she puked it all back up, the daily doctor came by and checked on her, saying that he'd stop by in two days, and if she hadn't improved, they'd have to take her to hospital.  
"But, what if I can't p...pay for it?" I panicked.  
"Her life insurance will cover the hospital bills," he smiled.  
He left and went back to my mother's room, she rasped my name and I started to cry, I didn't want to let her go. I told her want was going to happen and she nodded, telling me it was for the best. I nodded and left her to rest, crying to my room and, like always, cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warnings:**__** Jeremy and Mike share an intimate moment and then tragedy strikes.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

I went to work early, wanting to get myself in my office and make sure I shut myself in there nice and tight. I was looking down as I headed past Party Room 4, thinking about my mother. I'd asked our neighbour José to watch over her while I went to work, and he'd be with her now, laughing about his memories of Mexico. I walked into my office and slammed into someone, I stuttered an apology and blushed.  
"It's fine, no harm no foul," said a familiar voice.  
I looked up into Mike's bright blue eyes and swallowed hard, he was as attractive as ever. He ran his hand through his messy black hair and smiled. I looked away and headed over to my desk, I told him if he didn't want to get stuck in the office with me for 6 hours he'd have to leave. He smiled, and came around to my side of the desk, sitting in my chair. I blushed a little as I sat on the edge of my desk, and I felt my heart beat a little quicker, _why is he still here?_ He leaned forward and tilted his head so he could see my face, even though I was looking down. I looked into his eyes, and I felt something spark between us, but them I heard my alarm. 12am.  
"Look, I'm here because I want to get to know you better, and I'm sure you'll feel better about being here with someone else with you."  
I looked down and blushed, I've always been a shy guy, but I'm never this shy. I turned on the monitor and wound up the marionette's music box, then sat back down and took a deep breathe. He asked how old I was, I told him I was 20, turns out he's only 25. He asked me what me family was like, so I told him the truth, that I was an only child, and my father walked out on me when I was 3. I also told him about my mother, and that she really wasn't well, which was the only reason I took this job, because it was the only one I could get. He frowned at my story, and I felt a tear glide across my cheek. He stood up and hugged me, my cheek was pressed against his firm chest, and he stroked my hair, comforting me. I sobbed into him, letting go of all the pain I'd been feeling, and seeking comfort from the sweet man in front of me. From behind us I heard someone say 'awww'. We spun around to see Chica smiling at us, one hand holding her little cupcake, the other over her 'heart'.  
"Awww, you two are so cute," she grinned.  
"Ha, gay," Called Bonnie from behind her.  
Chica shushed him and smiled back at us, telling us to forget we'd ever seen them, she walked off past Bonnie and shook her ass at him, giggling. They ran off together, to do things I bet I didn't want to know about. I looked back up at Mike, who I realised was about 5" bigger than me, and he was looking down at me. He ran his fingers across my face, wiping away my tears and I blushed. I turned away from him and wound the music box back up, and sat down in my chair. He sat told and told me about his family, he had a little sister and an older brother. His brother was a lawyer, where as his sister was still in school, his father had died in the war and he hadn't seen his mum since he moved out. Asked him when he'd moved away from home, and he said that it was 4 years ago.

We talked about random things all night, and when my alarm sounded for the end of my shift I started to worry, his shift was after mine, so I wouldn't get to talk to him anymore. I smiled at myself, I wanted to spend more time with him, and I think I was beginning to fancy him. Mike picked up his jacket and asked me if I wanted a ride home. I smiled at the thought and nodded, everything was going great, I get to be with him some more. Everything was ok until actually got into the car. As soon as we were in the confinement of the car, I felt that spark again, but it was stronger. He looked over at me and I could see it in his eyes that he felt it too.  
"Where do you live," he asked.  
I told him my address and he pulled out of the car park, holding the wheel tightly by the looks of his pale knuckles. When we turned the corner onto my street I saw bright flashing lights, and they were outside my house. As we got closer I could see men in suits pulling a black body bag out of my house, and José crying behind them. Mike parked the car outside my house and I stormed out of the car rushing for José. I wanted to know if it really was my mother, but I was preying it wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warnings:**__** Jeremy finds something spectacular to distract him from the tragedy. (Contains a little smut).**_

_**Chapter 3**_

I cried into his chest as everyone left, my mother was really gone. José had left in tears, crying that he'd never had the courage to tell her how much he loved her. When I stopped crying, Mike took me to the kitchen and sat me down at the table, heading to the kettle to make some coffee. I stared at a plain spot on the table as Mike asked me how I was feeling. I tried to stay optimistic as I told him she was in a better place now, and wasn't in pain anymore. He set the coffee down in front of me, and I looked up at him. He smiled at me and put his hand on my knee. I gasped at the tingles it sent up my thighs, and he moved his hand away instantly. I leaned in to kiss him, but he stood up and back up to the opposite side of the room.  
"I can't," he blushed. "I shouldn't be taking advantage of you right now."  
I stood up and walked towards him, pressing myself against him. "You're not taking advantage if I come onto you."  
I pressed my lips to his, and he resisted for a moment, before he ran his fingers through my hair, kissing me back hungrily. I wrapped my arms around his neck and drove my tongue into his mouth, I never been kissed so passionately and I wanted more. My hands glided down his strong back, feeling the muscles ripple deliciously, stopping at his ass and squeezing it lustfully.  
He pulled back and whispered against my lips, "If you do that again, I'm gonna end up carrying you up those stairs and fucking you in the nearest bedroom."  
His words whispered to a deep pit in my stomach that craved him, and I instinctively groped him again. He wrapped my hands around his neck and grabbed my thighs, lifting me off the ground and wrapping my legs tightly around his waist. He kissed me again, his tongue seeking dominance in my mouth, which I willingly gave up to him. He started moving, walking quickly out the kitchen, and up the stairs. He kicked open the first door, which happened to be my bedroom, and paced inside. He dropped me on the bed, breaking our kiss and left the room at a run. I had no idea where he'd gone, and suddenly heard the front door open. I panicked, thinking he'd up and left me there, until I heard the door close a moment later and footsteps running up the stairs.  
"Sorry," he panted, closing the door as he walked in. "Just needed something."  
He heard up a bottle of liquid, and the label said 'lube'. I nodded, and he dropped it on the bed. He grabbed the hem of his T-shirt and lifted it over his head, revealing his hot, muscled torso. He crawled on top of me and looked into my eyes, sitting up and reaching for the bottom of my top, I timidly took it off, showing my skinny body. He leaned down and kissed my lips chastely, leading light kissing along my jaw, down my neck and across my chest. He flicked his tongue over my nipple, and sucked it into his mouth as he played with the other one. I arched my back into his touch, moaning his name. He nibbled lightly on my nipple, and continued the slow torture on my other nipple. He kissed down my body until he got to the top of my jeans.  
"Let's get these off shall we," he grinned.  
He unbuttoned my jeans and slid the zip down with his teeth. He pulled off my shoes and socks, knocking them to the floor, soon enough my jeans and underwear joined them on the floor. He looked up at me, grasping my dick at the base and sliding it into his mouth. I moaned and whimpered as he fucked me with his mouth, it felt amazing, and I thought I was going to burst. He pulled my cock out of his mouth and licked his lips.  
"Are you ready for this?"  
I nodded, I wanted him desperately. I reached up for the bottle and layered the lube on his dick and my ass, then carefully positioned himself. He slowly entered me, trying to kiss the pain out of my face. Once he was fully in, he stopped waiting for me to get used to the full feeling. He was the first man I'd ever been with, the first _person_ I'd ever been with. I told him to move, he slowly started moving and kissing my neck. I'd never felt as worshiped as I did then, he was being so careful not to hurt me, and he was kissing along my throat sweetly. He reached between our sweaty bodies, and started stroking my dick, massaging my balls in a way that made me think I'd gone to heaven.

It wasn't long before I came, squirting my cum all over our naked bodies. He pumped into me a couple more time before he came, breathing my name. He crumbled on top of me, resting his head on my pale chest, his breathing slowly calming down. He looked up at me, blue eyes burning with love, and kissed me lightly. He asked what I was going to do now, seen as I was alone. I shrugged, I had no idea what to do now. He looked down and blushed, as if he wanted to say something, but was worried about my reaction.  
"Jeremy, what if you came to stay with me?" He mumbled, "You could sell the house, and move in with me. Then you could quit your job." I smiled at him, lifting his gaze to meet mine, and nodded, kissing him again.

We made love again that night, and every night since then. I moved into his house as soon as possible, sold my house and all the extra stuff I didn't need. I've never been happier, I left my job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and got a new job as a store clerk at Target. I've also never been more in love, Mike is the kindest, sweetest lover in the world, and for the first time since I got the job, I was glad I went to work at Freddy's Fazbear's.


End file.
